monster_high_short_moviesmhsmfandomcom-20200213-history
Cleo de Nile
Cleo de Nile is the daughter of the Mummy and a student at Monster High. She makes her series debut in Monster High Movie #1. Personality Cleo is extremely royal, so she expects everyone to treat her like it. Usually, her attitude is selfish, spoiled, and arrogant; she can't be entirely blamed for her behavior, because it's shown that she was raised to be like this. She is extremely competitive with other ghouls. But deep down, Cleo's a very caring, kind, and thoughtful ghoul who cares about her friends. Although Cleo has been known to take advantage of her friendship with Ghoulia Yelps by using her as a personal assistant or cheating off of her, she's very kind to her, and has helped her to overcome her shyness, showing that she really does care about Ghoulia and the friendship they share. She can work well with the others if they share a common goal, in which case she becomes the de facto leader of the ghouls. She's a highly effective organizer, and leader. Appearance Physical: Cleo has long dark brown hair with lighter brown hair streaks, and gold highlights, tan skin, turquoise eyes, and a small blue jewel on her left cheek. Clothing: Cleo's basic outfit is her Basic outfit and Basic Clawdeen's earrings. Her entire clothing points towards Cleo's mummy heritage; She wears a strapless jumpsuit made of gold-dusted mummy wrapping, a turquoise wrapped organdy top with black lining, a gold studded belt, gold mummy wrapped platform sandals with a black & gold studded wedge, and mummy wrapping around her neck and left arm. Her accessorizes are a gold arm bracelet, three golden bracelets, golden pyramid-like earrings accented with gold jewels, and a gold headband studded with gold & blue jewels. Relationships Family Parents: Cleo currently lives with her father. Like the rest of Cleo's family, her mother died, but she failed to be undead. Not much is known about Cleo's father, except that he was once Pharaoh, and he's currently an antiques dealer. He was not seen in the show, however he was mentioned. Siblings: Cleo has three younger sisters; Nefera, Tracy, and Kiara. Even though Nefera may seem to be the mean older sister, she actually respects Cleo for who she is, and she's always there for Cleo. Kiara & Cleo both hated each other, and had a bitter rivalry. Their rivalry ended at the end of MH Movie #63. Not much is known about Tracy's relationship with Cleo. Cousins: Cleo has one older cousin named Candace. Candace's personality is somewhat similar to the official Nefera de Nile, who likes to pick on Cleo, and tries to ruin things for her. But deep down, Candace cares about her younger cousin. Other Family Members: Cleo's pet is a snake named Hissette, whose attitude reflects Cleo's. Hissette was given to her as a gift from Egypt. Friends Cleo is best friends with Ghoulia Yelps, Frankie Stein, Draculaura Vike, Clawdeen Wolf, Kate de River, Toralei Scars, and Operetta Phantom. She is also friends with Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable, Jinafire Long, Spectra Vondergeist, Robecca Steam, and Rochelle Goyle. Romance Cleo has a boyfriend named Deuce Gorgon. Even if Deuce occasionally gets tired of her competitive personality, his feelings for her are true. Enemies Cleo's enemies are Candace de Nile, The Dark Clan, Joyful Justice, Hello Kitty, Fashion Designer Clawdeen, Twitch, and The Street Smugglerz. Powers/Skills Monster Power: Before Cleo & her sisters were born, their mother accidently swallowed an Egyptian amulet, which was the cause of them having golden hair streaks. Cleo also has the power from that amulet. Ninja Skills: Cleo plans on not training to be a ninja, however, she strongly supports the Ninja Ghouls. Trivia *She is the Basic Cleo de Nile doll. *Her style incorporates her Egyptian mummy heritage, with gold-dusted mummy wrapping, thick black Egyptian-style winged eyeliner, and fancy jewels. *Cleo has the ability to charm snakes, but refuses to do this to manipulate Deuce. *She was the first one of the Ghouls' friends, other than Jinafire, to learn about Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Lagoona's freak accident. *On her debut episode, Cleo wore Lagoona's Basic outfit. *She doesn't have a lot of interest in seeing the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series, however, she did enjoy watching the 2007 movie, "TMNT". *Cleo is the eldest of the de Nile family. *Her favorite colors are gold, with represents her royalty and 'heart of gold', and crystal blue, which represents her strong leadership. *Cleo's favorite food is anything with grapes (grapes alone, grape juice, etc.). *Cleo has no close relationship with the Turtles. *Cleo's main fear is the dark, after being entombed for many millennia. *Cleo despises bugs, mainly spiders, roaches, and worms. The only bug Cleo likes are scarab beetles. *She used to have a bitter rivalry with Clawdeen. *Cleo is the captain of Monster High's Fearleading Team. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Mummies Category:Students of Monster High Category:Teenagers Category:Fear Squad members Category:Leaders Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Good Girls Category:Royalty Category:Allies Category:Undead Category:Allies of the Ninja Ghouls Category:Allies of the Turtles